Insônia
by Lola Spixii
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 2 ON] Antes fosse apenas mais um pesadelo... [GaaraLee]
1. Chapter 1

_Retratação: os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem!_

_Atenção: Contém YAOI, não gosta? Sinto muito... Não leia!_

* * *

**INSÔNIA**

Já fazia quase uma hora que o sono de Gaara estava leve e conturbado, revirava-se entre as cobertas, sentindo-se desconfortável. Chegou mesmo a abrir os olhos umas duas ou três vezes e viu, pela fresta da cortina, que ainda era noite. Seu corpo estava cansado e sua mente, esgotada, voltava para aquele estranho estado de semiconsciência. Alguns pensamentos vagavam errantes, entre compromissos, missões, Lee...

Abriu os olhos repentinamente e levou a mão ao peito. Teve a nítida impressão de que estava sem o terço de madre-pérola que lhe guardava o sono.

A peça, belíssima, fora recebida como presente de um monge com o qual encontrara acidentalmente muitos anos antes, nas imediações de Suna. "Para afastar os maus espíritos que perturbam o seu sono", o monge disse na ocasião. Talvez devesse ter ficado surpreso com tal comentário – afinal, apesar de ter se livrado do Ichibi há algum tempo, ainda não conseguia dormir profundamente, continuava tendo pesadelos terríveis – mas não ficou. Apenas guardou o terço e prosseguiu, sem dar muita atenção. De noite já havia esquecido completamente as palavras do monge e, mais uma vez, intercalou breves instantes de sonolência com outros tantos de plena consciência. Como sempre, já era quase de manhã quando resolveu se levantar, cansado de tentar conciliar o sono. Viu o terço que havia sido displicentemente depositado sobre o criado-mudo e lembrou da recomendação que recebera no dia anterior. Enfiou a jóia pela cabeça e deitou novamente sem acreditar que teria realmente algum efeito. Dormiu um sono pesado e ininterrupto até a manhã do dia seguinte e, desde então, não passava uma noite sem o terço.

Entretanto, estava enganado, o terço permanecia lá como todas as noites. Então, o quê havia? Sentou-se na cama já sem paciência e olhou instintivamente para o seu lado direito, vazio. Lee?

Sentiu-se aliviado pela certeza de ter descoberto o motivo do seu desconforto, era a presença do rapaz que lhe fazia falta. Segundos depois a sensação de alívio deu lugar a de preocupação, dependia mesmo tanto assim de Lee? Não era mais capaz de uma noite tranqüila de sono sem ele? Recostou-se em alguns travesseiros pensando que depois refletiria melhor sobre esse assunto, para o momento ficaria satisfeito se Lee retornasse logo.

Esperou por longos 15 minutos e nada. Impaciente, levantou e se aproximou da jarra de água que mantinha no quarto, estava intacta. Vasculhou os demais aposentos da casa e Lee não estava em nenhum deles. Onde, então?

Parou em frente a uma das janelas, o vento açoitava impiedoso as copas das árvores, espalhando folhas secas - era outono - por toda parte. Abriu um pouco a janela e sentiu no rosto o frio que fazia do lado de fora. Talvez Lee estivesse ali por perto, sentado sob uma figueira apenas observando a noite. Somente Lee seria capaz de suportar aquele vento frio - que ele certamente nem achava tão frio assim - apenas para estar ao ar livre e dar um pouco de vazão ao excesso de energia que tinha. Esse era esse o jeito dele. E Gaara, com a certeza de que não conseguiria simplesmente voltar para a cama e dormir, foi até o quarto, pegou um pesado casaco, um cachecol e protegeu-se do frio como podia, abriu a porta da casa e saiu.

Andou pelo jardim com seus passos curtos ainda mais curtos de frio e, quando já estava prestes a desistir de encontrar Lee, o avistou alguns metros a frente, deitado na grama com os braços sob a cabeça e as pernas flexionadas. Encarava o céu escuro de uma noite sem lua, distraído, tão distraído que só percebeu a aproximação de Gaara quando ele se sentou ao seu lado

Lee dedicou ao outro pouquíssima atenção - e isso era muito raro -, apenas se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar para ele por uma fração de segundo, antes voltar a fitar o céu. Gaara conhecia bem aquela expressão vaga no rosto dele, anos de convivência, não precisaria nem perguntar o que se passava. Lee era espontâneo, se fosse algo importante, lhe diria logo, e se fosse só um breve momento de introspecção, em pouco tempo estaria "de volta".

Depois de alguns instantes de muito silêncio, Lee se levantou, colocando-se sentado de frente para o outro, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos com interesse. Afastou carinhosamente uma mecha ruiva que parecia fora de lugar, Gaara sentiu a mão dele quente, decididamente aquele frio não era suficiente para incomodá-lo.

- Gaara-kun...

Talvez não fosse apenas um breve momento de inrospecção.

- Você pensa em ter filhos?

- Nani? - não entendeu muito bem a pergunta, quer dizer, as palavras entendeu mas não conseguiu contextualizar aquele questionamento em suas vidas.

- Perguntei se você quer ter filhos...

Filhos... Filhos... Como assim filhos? Será que Lee não sabia? Para nascer uma criança era preciso um homem e uma mulher, eles eram dois homens e...

- Eu tenho pensado nisso ultimamente. Queria saber o que você acha - disse interrompendo a linha de raciocínio que Gaara seguia.

Engoliu em seco. Filhos... Que pergunta era aquela? Nunca poderiam ter filhos...

Imediatamente lembrou da reação de Lee ao conhecer o filho de Sasuke, a expressão fascinada - quase comovida - em seus olhos agora passava para Gaara uma mensagem muito óbvia. E era muito óbvia afinal. Lee não tinha família. Por mais que mantivesse uma relação estreita com seu sensei, por mais que fosse idolatrado por seus orientados, por mais que estivesse o tempo todo ao lado de Gaara... Enfim, por mais que amasse profunda e sinceramente todas essas pessoas, elas não eram do seu sangue. Não eram a sua família.

Era razoável pensar que algum dia Lee se daria conta da falta que isso lhe fazia. Entretanto não era nada agradável para Gaara pensar que era incapaz de fazer parte deisso...

Lee queria ter filhos... E precisaria de uma mulher para isso...

Gaara sentiu uma súbita dificuldade para respirar. Ele não era exatamente um poço de auto-confiança - por muito tempo chegou a duvidar do que Lee dizia sentir por ele, achava que era apenas um misto de gratidão, admiração e respeito ao Kazekage - entretanto, apesar disso, nunca sentira-se verdadeiramente ameaçado. Nunca sentira-se com agora. Nunca se deparara de forma tão crua com a possibilidade de ficar sem Lee, nunca! E essa possibilidade doía...

- E quem seria a mãe? - perguntou sem pensar muito e fechou os olhos com força em seguida, se preparando para ouvir um nome de mulher. Talvez fosse até mesmo Sakura, por quem Lee foi "apaixonado" durante a adolescência.

Entretanto Lee apenas sorriu de leve, confundindo o outro ainda mais antes de dar a resposta.

- Mãe? A menos que você decida passar a usar saias, nosso filho terá dois pais... Isso é, se você quiser ter filhos comigo... - Respondeu com uma expressão séria que logo se desfez novamente em sorrisos.

Gaara passou de preocupado a irritado em uma fração de segundo.

- Que estupidez é essa, Lee?

Daquele ponto em diante ele seria rude, duro e insensível, passaria firme por cima dos sentimentos de Lee. Entretanto, ao contrário do que diriam suas palavras, o inconveniente não era pelo evidente absurdo daquela pergunta, não era. Mas talvez fosse por ter que admitir para si mesmo que sentia ciúmes de Lee, que perderia o rumo se ele desaparecesse da sua vida. Ou talvez fosse porque pensar em filhos o fazia lembrar de sua própria infância, solitária e infeliz...

A briga não durou muito, nenhum dos dois eram de discutir. Retornaram para o interior da casa em silêncio, ambos derrotados pela guerra de nervos travada. Gaara tentava acumular argumentos que justificassem a sua reação exagerada, sem muito sucesso. Apesar disso mantinha no rosto o petulante ar de superioridade, mesmo sabendo que isso também incomodava o outro.

Deitaram lado-a-lado, mas nenhum dos dois foi capaz de pregar os olhos. O ar pesava como chumbo e cada minuto daquela vigília parecia durar horas e horas. Por dezenas de vezes Gaara esteve prestes a colocar de lado o seu orgulho e pedir desculpas para Lee, entretanto sempre recuava no último instante. Por fim concluiu que talvez fosse bom que Lee também provasse um pouco de insegurança e mais uma vez decidiu deixar por conta dele as pazes. Esperou ansiosamente pela iniciativa de Lee, até que os primeiros raios de sol da manhã começaram a invadir o quarto pela fresta da cortina, quando o Jounin finalmente se levantou.

Gaara fingiu estar dormindo e cada vez que Lee passava perto da cama ele tinha a certeza de que agora viria o pedido de paz, selado com beijos e declarações bobas. Estava enganado. Em pouco tempo ouviu a escada ranger e levantou de súbito.

Talvez tivesse passado dos limites.

* * *

_pose de nice guy_

_Bem, é a minha primeira fic de Naruto - até hoje só havia me aventurado por SaintSeiya - e devo confessar que ainda nem terminei de assitir o anime. Mas resolvi escrever essa fic assim mesmo, porque eu sou abusada!!! E porque eu já estou perdidamente apaixonada por Gaara e Lee S2..._

_Uma outra revelação que eu me sinto obrigada a fazer é que a idéia original dessa fic foi fazer um m-preg bem-humorado do Gaara-sama. Mas como eu sou uma criatura cruel, cá estão eles sofrendo antes de acertarem os ponteiros. Enfim, também não descarto a possibilidade de ressuscitar a idéia original algum dia._

_Espero que tenham gostado... E deixem reviews!!!_

_Lola - maio de 2007_


	2. Chapter 2

_Retratação: Lee e Gaara não me pertencem, infelizmente. Ah! E eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fanfics... Infelizmente também..._

_Atenção: Conteúdo Yaoi!!!_

* * *

**Insônia**

Gaara ficou alguns instantes sentado na cama, sem reação. Quando decidiu que devia ir atrás de Lee ele já estava longe, da porta da casa quase não conseguia mais vê-lo, tão rápido que ele corria, certamente sob efeito do Renge. Impossível de ser alcançado.

Voltou para dentro ainda meio desnorteado e maquinalmente deu continuidade à sua rotina matinal de Kazekage. Tomou banho, se vestiu, fez o desjejum e rumou para o escritório a pé, lentamente, como sempre fazia. Em poucos minutos estava sentado à sua mesa, rodeado de papéis. Hokuto, a secretária que organizava sua agenda, entrava e saía da sala, dizendo coisas, perguntando outras. O telefone tocava, os dois ramais de uma vez, em tempos diferentes. Por fim, um Chounin entrou na sala depositando sobre a mesa um calhamaço de correspondências... E Gaara estava alheio àquela realidade, como se observasse todo o caos de longe, sem entendê-lo e sem dar a mínima importância para ele. Como se aquele não fosse o seu mundo.

Talvez tivesse realmente exagerado, de repente não conseguia mais encontrar um único motivo que justificasse a sua reação tão agressiva... Talvez tivesse realmente exagerado... Claro que era absurdamente difícil para Gaara aceitar que havia coisas que ele, o poderoso Kazekage, simplesmente não podia fazer - como ter um filho com Lee, assim como também era bastante doloroso lidar com as desagradáveis lembranças de sua infância que aquele assunto truxera de volta. Isso sem contar com a inquietante dependência que ele sabia ter por Lee e que agora ficava ainda mais evidente. Qualquer pessoa no Universo seria sumariamente executada por provocar tamanho desconforto ao Kazekage... Mas Lee não era qualquer pessoa do Universo. Lee era o homem que o fizera sentir-se verdadeiramente humano, aos 17 anos.

Eram esses os pensamentos que lhe ocorriam no exato momento em que foi 'trazido de volta' para o escritório por Hokuto. Aquele era o seu mundo, afinal.

- Gaara-sama - ela falava com um tom de voz levemente mais alto, na tentativa de finalmente conseguir a atenção do Kazekage - está se sentindo bem?

Gaara suspirou profundamente e olhou em volta com algum estranhamento, quase como se despertasse de um transe. Não conseguia se lembrar de como fora parar ali, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter ido até a porta de casa e visto Lee indo longe... Teve então um estalo de consciência e mirou apressadamente as próprias roupas, talvez ainda estivesse de pijamas, não conseguia lembrar-se de tê-lo trocado, mas o havia feito. Misteriosamente.

- Sim, estou bem.

Mas não estava.

As tantas horas que passou em claro ao lado de Lee, fingindo que dormia, quando um simples 'me desculpe' teria resolvido tudo... Recostou-se na cadeira e respirou profundamente duas ou três vezes enquanto repetia mentalmente o 'me desculpe' - aquelas palavra tão difíceis de serm ditas -, como se Lee pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Por um breve instante sentiu fervilhar dentro de peito um estranho ímpeto de sair imediatamente daquele gabinete e correr para Konoha, onde se atiraria aos pés de Lee se fosse preciso, implorando pelo perdão dele. Mas foi só por um breve instante, o estranho ímpeto desapareceu sem deixar vestígios logo em seguida. Se 'perdão' já era um conceito absolutamente vago na mente do Kazekage, 'implorar' então...

Percbeu que Hokuto continuava parada no mesmíssimo lugar. Aquele 'sim, estou bem' não fora muito convincente, afinal. Não tinha como ser. Esfregou os olhos nervosamente, ficar remoendo aqueles acontecimentos e os estranhos sentimentos que lhe provocavam não ia adiantar nada.

- Quais são os meus compromissos hoje? - perguntou enquanto pegava a primeira pasta de uma pilha recém-depositadas sobre a mesa, em uma tentativa desesperada de mudar o foco da sua atenção.

A moça listou prontamente os compromissos do dia: a mnhã estava reservada para colocar em dia a leitura dos relatórios de missões da última semana e redigir os pareceres, às 13 almoço com representantes dos produtores agrícolas de Suna e às 17 uma audiência com os Conselheiros para fechar algumas propostas de comércio de alimentos com outros países. O último verão fora menos chuvoso do que o esperado e Suna passava por mais uma grave crise no setor rural, com os preços da maioria dos alimentos subindo de forma alarmante e alguns já faltando nas prateleiras dos supermercados.

Um dia cheio, mais um. Gaara sabia que não havia como consciliar aquela sua rotina atriubulada e a preocupação com a crise entre ele e Lee, a Vila dependia dele...

**oooooo**

Naqueles primeiros dias depois da briga, Gaara teve quer se esforçar muito para conseguir manter-se concentrado no que fazia. Abria com certa ansiedade as correspondências que vinham de Konoha e, vez por outra, se pegava lembrando das palavras duras dirigidas à Lee na noite fatídica. Entretanto, tais sintomas foram esmaecendo na mesma medida em que o seu ritmo de trabalho foi se acelerando.

Quatro ou cinco dias depois, esse assunto já nem lhe ocorria mais. E ele também sequer achou estranho quando, no sexto dia, se pegou escolhendo maçãs do deserto - que, a bem da verdade, não passavam de frutos de cactus - no mercado, quando ia do escritório para casa, no final do dia. Gaara não gostava das macãs, eram excessivamente adocicadas para o seu paladar, mas sempre as comprava para Lee. A maioria delas acabava estragando e servindo como alimento para os pássaros, afinal Gaara nunca sabia quando Lee viria, então simplesmente não podia correr o risco de não ter as maças quando ele chegasse...

Não havia nenhuma melancolia naquele ato, nenhuma angústia. Havia saudade - palavra recentemente acrescentada ao vocabulário do Kazekage - a mesmíssima saudade de sempre, de todas as vezes que Lee voltava para Konoha. Passavam 15 dias, um mês, às vezes até mais do que isso, sem sequer se falarem, até que Lee voltasse à Suna em alguma missão e os hormônios de ambos tratassem do resto. Lee ia novamente embora alguns dias depois e começava tudo novamente... Era sempre assim.

E continuava sendo...

Conscientemente ou não, Gaara percebeu o quanto era confortável viver aquela fantasia, como se aquela ausência de Lee fosse apenas mais uma, ordinária. Como se a briga nunca tivesse acontecido, ou como se Lee tivesse simplesmente esquecido dela assim que colocara os pés fora de Suna naquela manhã. Não importava como isso aconteceria, nem um pouco. Tinha a certeza de que Lee voltaria, assim poderia esperar pelo tempo que fosse... Sem trsiteza, só com saudade.

Era psicótico, sem dúvida. Realidade paralela, esquizofrenia, delírio... Mas, mesmo antes deste episódio, o funcionamento da mente de Gaara estava distante do considerado normal.

Ele só não contava com uma coisa, o mundo não sabia que aquela era a nova realidade em vigor, decretada pelo Kage de Suna. E Gaara descobriu isso uma semana depois.

**oooooo**

Gaara estava sentado à sua mesa, compenetrado analisando um relatório, quando Hokuto entrou pela porta do gabinete.

- Gaara-sama...

Ele ergueu os olhos na direção da secretária. Detestava ser interrompido.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo... Mas parece ser um assunto urgente...

Gaara pensou em todas as coisas urgentes que tinha para fazer e não deu muita importância, que aquela urgência entrasse no final da fila.

- Acabou de se apresentar um enviado de Konoha...

Enviado de Konoha... Os sentidos de Gaara se excitaram imediatamente.

- Ele diz trazer uma mensagem urgente do Hokage...

Gaara se levantou da cadeira com uma expressão indecifrável aos olhos da secretária. Por dedução, Hokuto concluiu que era uma expressão de raiva, por ter sido incomodade por algo tão desimportante, e se apressou em explicar.

- Eu disse que o Senhor estava ocupado, disse que o alojaria em um hotel até que eu conseguisse encaixá-lo na sua agenda para uma audiência... Mas ele insistiu!

O que Hokuto não sabia era que Gaara já nem ouvia mais o que ela dizia, só uma coisa importava - Onde ele está? - A pergunta saiu difícil da boca de Gaara.

- Na sala de reuniões...

Nem bem a secretária completou a frase, Gaara rumava, apressado, para o local indicado.

O corpo todo sacudido por um repentino e aterrador turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações. Não havia no mundo nada que fosse capaz de pará-lo naquele instante, quem quer que tentasse fazê-lo seria imediatamente encerrado no Sabaku Kyuu.

Não sabia o que faria na presença de Lee, mas tinha certeza absoluta que neste instante tudo estaria resolvido, para sempre.

Não hesitou um único segundo quando finalmente alcançou a porta que procurava. Enfiou a mão na maçaneta e entrou como um furacão, o rosto ligeiramente corado pela corrida até ali. Imediatamente vasculhou o local com os olhos, mas foi achado antes que o achasse.

- Gaara-sama...

Ouviu a voz que vinha do lado esquerdo, estranhou o sufixo 'sama' e o tom da voz. Mas a sua consciência apenas se convenceu que não era Lee que se dirigira a ele quando se virou e identificou o ninja como Kiba, acompanhado de Akamaru. Entrara na sala errada, foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu, saindo logo em seguida. Mas, quando se viu novamente no corredor, teve a vívida impressão de que era aquela sala mesmo que ele procurava. Aproximou-se da porta e leu a placa. 'Sala de reuniões' era o que estava escrito lá. Um buraco havia se aberto sob os seus pés, sentia-se em queda livre.

Entrou lentamente dessa vez. E o chamado se repetiu.

- Gaara-sama...

Se da primeira vez que entrou tinha a face corada, agora estava pálido, ainda mais pálido.

Kiba fez uma breve reverência e continuou, uma vez que Gaara não perecia ter a intensão de dizer alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe por insistir... Mas trago uma mensagem urgente de Naruto-sama...

Mmuito mais do que a mensagem urgente de Naruto, interessava a Gaara saber se Kiba era o único Shinobi de Konoha naquela sala. Vasculhou todo o aposento com os olhos, atentamente, tudo indicava que sim.

- Você veio sozinho? - foi a única frase que Kiba ouviu da boca do Kazekage.

- Sim...

O ar lhe faltou subitamente.

Era um acordo silencioso que havia entre o Kazekage e o Hokage. Sempre, sempre - sem excessão até aquele dia - era Lee quem Naruto mandava para as missões em Suna. E Gaara não acreditava que a ausência de Lee e a briga de 13 dias atrás fossem apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Ele sabia que não era...

Kiba achou que o Kazekage estava estranho, mas todos falavam que ele era mesmo um sujeito "um pouco fora dos padrões" - para manter a diplomacia. Então não deu muita importância ao fato de Gaara parecer simplesmente não estar ouvindo nada do que ele dizia, lhe passou a mensagem enviada por Naruto, como Shinobi responsável que era, e se retirou da sala logo em seguida.

Quando se viu sozinho naquela sala - e Gaara se sentia verdadeiramente sozinho neste momento - permitiu que seu corpo perdesse definitivaente as forças e caísse de joelhos no chão. O que tinha feito? Destruído o sentimento delicado que o ligava a pessoa mais importante de todas. Com a sua insensibilidade que parecia ser feita de aço, mais cortante do que qualquer kunai, e com o seu egoísmo coltivado por anos e mais anos de solidão... Conseguira finalmente ferir aquela criatura que estava disposta a tudo para ficar ao seu lado, a única que conseguira lidar com aquele mundo obscuro, cheio de fantasmas e pesadelos, em que Gaara vivia.

A cabeça rodava violentamente. Então estava tudo acabado mesmo...

* * *

_Depois de tanta demora, espero que tenha ficado razoável, pelo menos! E não esqueçam de deixar comentários, hein! Senão não vão ganhar presente de Papai Noel no final do ano..._

_Mais uma coisinha, o 'making of' dessa fic se encontra em www (ponto) thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com. _

_Respondendo aos comentários_

_Uchiha Gih: Eu sou uma criatura incapaz de escever one-shot, eu gosto de prolongar o meu sofrimento (e o deles) o máximo possível... hehehe. E, não... Lee-kun ainda não teve filhote com ninguém, vamos devagar, essa confusão só se resolve pelo quarto ou quinto capítulo - o que, nesse meu ritmo, vai ser lá para o Natal. Mas, mesmo que ele tivesse, não seria nem com Sakura-sem-sal e nem com a Ino-pat (olhar assassino) , pode ficar tranquila._

_FeH-Chan: m-preg -> male pregnant -> gravidez masculina. Isso não vai entrar aqui nessa fic não, mas eu tenho alguns outros planos malignos (risada à la Saga, hauhauahauahaua). Afinal, o Gaara-sama grávido é a coisa mais linda do mundo, e imagina o humor dele como não ficaria... _

_Lana-sama: Ahhh... chama o Gaara-sama de burro não, ela só tem uma certa dificuldade inata de lidar com os sentimentos humanos. Mas ele ama o Lee-kun, pode acreditar!!!_

_Uchiha Danii-chan: Oi pra você também... hehehe_

_Uchiha Mandy Lua: Dear, ou sou completamente incapaz de separar os casais que se amam!!! Pode ter certeza que eles vão ficar juntos no final. Mas não sem antes sofrer um pouquinho. _


End file.
